Thronsaal
center|1200px thumb|center|650 px Valar Morghulis! Nach 6 Staffeln Kampf um den eisernen Thron, rast Game of Thrones einem fulminanten Finale entgegen und die Frage, wer am Ende über Westeros und Essos herrschen wird, spitzt sich immer weiter zu. Schon kurze Zeit nach US-Release neuer Folgen der 7. Staffel werden wir euch hier in der großen Halle mit exklusiven Informationen und Videos auf dem Laufenden halten. In Westeros und Essos brannte in der letzten Staffel mal wieder die Luft und das lag nicht nur an Daenerys' sturen Hausdrachen. Um den Überblick nicht zu verlieren, gehen wir bei unserem Recap geografisch/personenbezogen vor und beschränken uns auf die wichtigsten Punkte. Wie zum Beispiel, dass es zwischen Brienne und Tormund gewaltig knistert! Daenerys/Mereen/Vaes Dothrak 250px|rightNach schier endloser Wanderei durch die Wüste und noch endloseren Vergewaltigungswitzchen kommt Daenerys schließlich in Vaes Dothrak an. Hier sollen die Khal-Witwen ihr Dasein fristen und davon gibt es viele, denn Dothraki-Männer leben bekanntlich eher kurz. Den Ort verlassen dürfen die Frauen nicht aber dafür, hey!, auch nicht vergewaltigt werden... Für die Drachenmutter ist das trotzdem keine spannende Option, also brennt sie in gewohnter Manier den Laden nieder und macht sich mit ihrer neuen Armee auf den Weg zurück nach Mereen. Ser Jorah gesteht ihr endlich seine Liebe und Daenerys schickt ihn fort. Er soll erst mal seine grauen Schuppen loswerden. Nach seiner Trotzphase gibt sich auch Drogon endlich wieder die Ehre und fliegt seine Mutter nach Mereen. Gerade rechtzeitig, wie sich herausstellt, denn die Stadt wird von den sklavenliebenden Herrschern aus Yunkai und Astapor belagert. Tyrion kann kann Daenerys nur knapp davon abhalten, sofort wieder das Feuer zu eröffnen – um es dann einen Tag später doch zu tun. Dabei springen praktischerweise einige Schiffe für ihre Armee heraus und es kann endlich in Richtung Westeros losgehen! Jon Schnee/Castle Black/Norden 250px|rightJon Schnee wird nach seinem hinterf***igen Mord wieder ins Lebens zurückgeholt. Lady Melisandre, die sich ohne ihre Kette als schlecht gelaunte Greisin entpuppt, hat ihre Connections zum Herr des Lichts spielen lassen und scheint selber sehr erstaunt, dass die Sache funktioniert hat. Jon Schnee gibt die Leitung der Nachtwache ab und hat sofort wieder andere Sorgen... Die Freude über das Wiedersehen mit Schwester Sansa, die es geschafft hat, ihrem zweiten Ekel-Ehemann Ramsay Bolton zu entkommen, verfliegt, als die beiden erfahren, dass Ramsay ihren Bruder Rickon in seiner Gewalt hat. Die beiden machen sich auf, um die Häuser des Nordens auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und Winterfell zurückzuerobern. Dabei trifft er auf unseren neuen Lieblingscharakter: Lady Mormont, freche Kinderanführerin von ganzen 62 Kriegern. Am Ende sind es dann zum Glück ein paar mehr, die gegen Ramsay kämpfen und nach einer Schlacht, die ihresgleichen sucht, gehört Winterfell wieder den Starks (Rickon hat davon leider nichts mehr) und Jon wird zum neuen König des Nordens ernannt. Bran/irgendwo nördlich der Mauer 250px|rightNachdem Bran in der fünften Staffel gar nicht zu sehen war, verbringt er jetzt viel Zeit am Astwerk des Dreiäugigen Raben und erhält spannende Einblicke in die Vergangenheit. Bevor es richtig interessant wird, müssen Bran und die Zuschauer sich allerdings bis zum Staffelfinale gedulden, doch dann steht endlich fest: Jon Schnee ist der Sohn von... Lyanna Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen. Vor dieser befreienden Erkenntnis müssen wir aber noch einen der schmerzhaftesten Abschiede der GoT-Geschichte erleiden. Hodor erfüllt seine Lebensaufgabe, hält das Tor (HOlds the DOoR) und fällt den weißen Wanderern zu Opfer, um Bran zu retten. Es dauert trotzdem nicht lange (wenn auch wesentlich länger als realistisch wäre) bis die Untoten Bran und Meera wieder eingeholt haben, doch jetzt folgt der nächste, seit Jahren erhoffte Auftritt: Der in Staffel 1 verschollene Onkel Benjen lebt und wird im Kampf gegen die Wanderer offenbar sehr hilfreich sein. Arya/Braavos 250px|rightArya, entschuldigung, "ein Mädchen", ist zu Beginn von Staffel 6 blind, obdachlos und wird jeden Tag mit einem Stock vermöbelt. Es kann also nur aufwärts gehen und das tut es zum Glück: Nach viel Demut und 1000 richtigen Antworten auf die Frage "Wer bist du?" bekommt die jünste Stark-Schwester ihr Augenlicht von Jaqen zurück... Anschließend kriegt sie den Auftrag, eine Schauspielerin zu vergiften, die in einem Theaterstück Cercei Lennister verkörpert. Der perfekte Auftrag für Arya, könnte man meinen, doch sie freundet sich stattdessen mit der Frau an und erzählt ihr, dass sie in Gefahr ist. Jetzt hat das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß endgültig die Faxen dicke und die Heimatlose freut sich, Arya endlich töten zu dürfen. Aber wir wissen: So gerne wie Daenerys Leute brennen sieht, so sehr hat Arya Geschmack am Augen rausreißen/ausstechen gefunden und geht als Siegerin aus dem Kampf hervor. Nach dem lehrreichen Zwischenstopp in Braavos kann sie sich nun also endlich wieder ihrer Mord-Liste widmen: und beginnt mit Walder Frey. Cersei/Königsmund 250px|rightKönigsmund steht nach wie vor unter dem zunehmenden Terror-Regime der ultrareligiösen Spatzen. Das missfällt nicht zur Cersei, sondern allen Anhängern des Königshauses, die lieber ihre eigene Terrorherrschaft weiterführen wollen. Cersei hat in der fünften Staffel bekanntlich einiges mitgemacht,... lebt jetzt aber unter dem persönlichen Schutz von Zombie-Clegane wieder im Palast, der alle Köpfe zertrümmert, die schlecht über Cersei reden. Wer denkt, damit sei ihr Rachedurst gestillt, kennt Cersei allerdings schlecht. Statt zu ihrer eigenen Gerichtsverhandlung zu erscheinen, spickt sie die Große Septe mit Seefeuer und jagt die Spatzenparty in die Luft, samt deren neustem Mitglied Loras und Königin Margaery. Das steckt König Tommen allerdings nicht gut weg und springt aus dem Fenster. Cersei ist also mal wieder die Königin der Sieben Königslande und ahnt nicht, was und wer gerade alles auf sie zukommt... Was außerdem geschah... Sam und Goldy sind weiterhin ein Dream-Team und kommen nach einem unschönen Heimatbesuch in Altsass an, wo Sam zum Maester ausgebildet werden soll. In Dorne haben Ellaria Sand und ihre Sandschlangen die Macht übernommen. Sandor Clegane findet Anschluss an eine religiöse Gruppe, die kurz darauf abgeschlachtet wird. Ramsay hat seinen kleinen Bruder an Hunde verfüttert. Theon und Asha Graufreund sind mit einer großen Flotte von den Eiseninseln geflohen, wo jetzt ihr Onkel herrscht. Sie fahren nach Mereen und schließen sich Daenerys an. Was passiert wohl in Staffel 7, dass dieser Kampf noch spannend bleibt?? Cersei TA.jpg|link=Cersei Lennister|'Cersei Lennister' Cersei ist genau genommen keine Anwärterin, weil aktuelle Inhaberin des Throns. Cersei hat nichts mehr zu verlieren, ihre Kinder sind tot und dafür macht sie vermutlich jeden außer sich selbst verantwortlich. Bisher hielt lediglich Jaime sie noch eingermaßen auf dem Boden, doch auch damit dürfte es jetzt vorbei sein. Daenerys TA.jpg|link=Daenerys Targaryen|'Daenerys Targaryen' Kriegstechnisch scheint sich Daenerys derzeit wenig in den Wegen stellen zu können, doch sie hat einen entscheidenen Nachteil: Sie kennt weder Westeros, noch die Menschen, die dort leben und ihre Untertanen werden sollen. Nicht jeder Konflikt lässt sich damit lösen, am Ende in und vor Flammenmeeren zu stehen. Oder doch? Jon Snow TA.jpg|link=Schnee'|'Jon Schnee' Hat der König des Nordens und der Herzen tatsächlich die Skrupellosigkeit, die es braucht, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern? Und wenn er ihn tatschlich besteigen sollte, für welches Haus? Ist er am Ende vielleicht derjenige, der das sich ewig drehende Rad der Häuserherrschaften zerstören wird und nicht seine Tante Daenerys? Petyr Baelish TA.jpg|link=Petyr Baelish|'Petyr Baelish' In der letzten Staffel hat Kleinfinger es endlich zugegeben: Er will den Thron. Idealerweise mit Sansa an seiner Seite, die ihm als Stark-Tochter zumindest ein paar Unterstützer bringen könnte. Generell stehen seine Chancen sehr gering, aber bei dem Meister der Manipulation weiß man nie. Tyrion TA.jpg|link=Tyrion Lennister|'Tyrion Lennister' Bevor Tyrion aktuell regulär den Thron besteigen könnte, müsste theoretisch nur seine Schwester Cersei sterben und wichtige Hauptfiguren zu killen liebt J.R.R. bekanntlich mehr als Hosenträger und Emmy-Auftritte. Allerdings ist Tyrion jetzt die königliche Hand von Daenerys und es scheint, als wäre er mit dieser Position sehr zufrieden. Mit Sky-Ticket könnt ihr schon wenige Stunden nach US-Release die neusten Folgen Game of Thrones schauen. *Folge 1: Mo 17.07.2017 bei Sky Atlantic *Folge 2: Mo 24.07.2017 bei Sky Atlantic *Folge 3: Mo 31.07.2017 bei Sky Atlantic *Folge 4: Mo 07.08.2017 bei Sky Atlantic *Folge 5: Mo 14.08.2017 bei Sky Atlantic *Folge 6: Mo 21.08.2017 bei Sky Atlantic *Folge 7: Mo 28.08.2017 bei Sky Atlantic Staffel 6 thumb|center|300 px Staffel 5 thumb|center|300 px Staffel 4 thumb|center|300 px Staffel 3 thumb|center|300 px Staffel 2 thumb|center|300 px Staffel 1 (IM WIKI!) thumb|center|300 px __NOEDITSECTION__